


Sleepy Omega

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaemin, But Mostly fluffy, Dark Undertones, Its the good shit, Kinda saucy, M/M, Nesting, Possessive Na Jaemin, also jaemin lowkey manipulative, because fluffy sleepy renjun is the shit, jaemin smokes in a scene, mention of rut and heat, omega renjun, this is an oof that i brought back, very heavy on the alpha/omega thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Snippets of Alpha Jaemin and Omega Renjun.Warning: i do write dark stuffs and their relationship does have dark undertones, dont read if dark stuff doesnt sit well with you.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Sleepy Omega

**Author's Note:**

> hihi not much to say here soooo  
> i hope yall like this, :) and please forgive any editing mistakes, its 2am i have work in the morning and I have a headache so there may be edit mistakes :))

Renjun wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back to his room. It had been a couple of days since he had become roommates with the fourth year Alpha, Na Jaemin -Renjun himself being an easily intimidated second year Omega.

He had been living at home, but when his parents had to move, he moved into the college dorms, and wow did that turn out horrible. 

To be fair, Renjun happened to have a crush on said intimidating Alpha that everyone was terrified of. He was frustrated with his wolf for finding compatibility with Na Jaemin out of everyone -Jaemin and his stupidly amazing rainy scent. 

Renjun found that Jaemin was quiet and mostly kept to himself, barely glancing at the smaller.

But, oh how wrong he was. Ever since the appearance of the Omega, Jaemin barely focused on anything else, always enamored by the smaller and his rosey scent. It was hard to keep himself in check around the smaller, but thankfully he stayed away from the dorm most days, enough for Jaemin to calm his arousal just at the mere thought of the Omega. 

**

Renjun couldn’t sleep, even though he was warm and wrapped up in his blanket. With a frustrated sigh, he rolled out of bed, almost stumbling in the dark of the room, and headed towards the bed on the other side of the room. The bed that belonged to a deep asleep Alpha. 

Renjun quietly slipped under Jaemin’s blanket, the Alpha’s scent welcoming him since he was facing the smaller. He curled into the sleeping Alpha’s side, finally finding himself relaxed enough to feel the sleepiness take over. 

Though as he started to drift off, face buried in the Alpha’s bare chest, Jaemin stirring awake had his eyes opening up again. He shivered at the Alpha’s gaze burning into him -the tiredness making him seem more intimidating. Renjun blinked up at him but made no indication to move from his spot where he was curled into Jaemin’s front. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaemin’s sleep filled voice asked him, coming out deeper than he probably intended. 

Renjun felt his Omega wolf take over completely, loving the close attention he was getting from the Alpha. “Couldn’t sleep...But Alpha smells good.” Renjun answered in short sentences, nuzzling into Jaemin’s chest and inhaling his calming scent. 

He felt more than heard Jaemin’s wolf growl in content, arms wrapping around the smaller protectively. 

“Alpha, ‘m sleepy now.” Renjun mumbled, looking up at the other, trying hard to not let his eyes close. He liked the darkened gaze the Alpha was watching him with.

“Go to sleep, babe.” Jaemin spoke firmly, leaving no space for argument. He could tell the Omega wanted to stay up a bit longer with him -for him- but he wasn’t gonna let Renjun do that. 

Renjun hummed as his eyes fell shut, barely missing Jaemin lean down to press a kiss onto his forehead. 

Jaemin then fell asleep while holding the Omega against him. 

**

Renjun stood outside his college cafeteria -an outside patio like area where students could sit and eat and enjoy the weather- with his friends right behind him. They had just exited the building, looking around the crowded area for a place to settle down. However, their attention was drawn to Renjun as he slipped into his Omega state with how he was feeling at the moment; he was in a horribly exhausted state; sleepy, tired and in need of an Alpha - _ his _ Alpha. 

Jaemin and him had gotten closer since the night he slipped into the Alpha’s bed. Said Alpha also often let him sleep beside him, finding that both of them slept better when they were cuddled up into each other. They hadn’t started dating or anything, but they for sure acknowledged what was between them. (Jaemin had started calling Renjun ‘my Omega’ whilst leaving soft kisses against his lips, melting the smaller into his arms at various moments of the day). 

Now, with his exhausted state caused by college kicking his ass had him craving for his Alpha’s touch. 

“Want Alpha,” He whined under his breath and pouted, eyes searching for a certain someone. 

“Uhh….Jeno, do something.” Donghyuck said, pushing the other closer to the Omega. 

“Why me??” Jeno questioned, clearly understanding that Renjun didn’t want him. He had smelt another Alpha on him the past few days. 

“Cause you’re an Alpha.” Donghyuck answered like it was the most obvious thing. 

Jeno rolled his eyes but wrapped the Omega in a hug, knowing that it would calm Renjun at least a bit. He was right -as he felt Renjun become slightly less tense in his hold. But his attention was somewhere else. And when he found what he was looking for, the smaller male broke out of Jeno’s arms and headed towards one of the tables far back. Towards the lone figure sprawled across a chair, glaring at anyone passing by as a lit cigarette was pressed between his lips. Renjun headed towards him quickly, his friends watching in confusion and worry. It felt like the rest of the student body’s eyes were on him as he made his way over. 

Jaemin looked up when Renjun came to a stop in front of him. He stared at the Omega with a raised eyebrow. “Anything you want, babe?” He questioned.

Renjun pouted immediately, fingers playing with the hem of his sleeves. “‘m sleepy.” 

“So?” Jaemin continued, already getting rid of his cigarette. He knew why the smaller was telling him, but he wanted to hear the Omega say what he wanted.

Renjun shuffled closer to him as he did so. “Want Alpha. Alpha Jaeminnie…” He mumbled what his Omega was repeating in his mind. Jaemin’s eyes darkened at the answer, his stare unmoving from the Omega. He got up all of a sudden, causing both to be just centimetres away from each other. 

Renjun yelped in surprise when Jaemin picked him up in his arms, but relaxed and leaned into his hold immediately. 

Jaemin sniffed the air a few times as he looked down at the smaller, eyes flashing red as his jaw clenched. 

Renjun was confused at the change. “W-what’s wrong?” 

“You smell like another Alpha.” Jaemin answered in a calm but anger-filled tone. 

“Well...Jeno did hug me but it wasn’t even a few seconds.” Renjun answered, looking down when the Alpha glared at him. “We’re going to our room so I can get rid of the stench. Don’t you dare let another Alpha touch you again, got it?” 

Renjun nodded, not exactly understanding how the other was going to get rid of the stench.

Jaemin began walking towards the direction of their dorm room, ignoring everyone’s stares, but Renjun felt a bit shy under the attention and buried his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck. However, Jaemin paused when he came close to Jeno and the rest of Renjun’s friends. 

He fixed his glare on the other Alpha. “I don't want to smell you on him  _ ever  _ again.” and then he walked off, not waiting for a reply. 

“What the fuck?” Donghyuck voiced out all their thoughts. 

“Why’d you do that, Jeno’s only a friend.” Renjun pouted. 

Jaemin stopped in the middle of the empty hallway of their dorm building, looking down at the Omega. “Say that again and I’ll do worse than just threaten him.” 

Renjun shut his mouth immediately and nodded. 

“Good, baby.” The Alpha complimented and kissed the smaller’s forehead. Renjun’s wolf smiled happily at the praise, pleased.

They reached their room in silence, Jaemin opening it up and letting the sleepy Omega down. Renjun immediately padded towards Jaemin’s bed, wanting nothing more than to cuddle his Alpha -though he was oblivious to Jaemin taking his shirt off behind him. 

“Alpha-” He turned around and trailed off as he gaped at the shirtless Alpha walking towards him with intimidating strides. Renjun felt something hot in the pit of his stomach, but tried to ignore much of it. 

“Wh-Why are you shirtless?” He stuttered and looked away, shying from the Alpha stopped in front of him. 

“What do you think? I need to mark you with my scent since you couldn’t help but jump into the first Alpha’s arms you came across.” Jaemin answered, staring at the smaller. 

“I didn’t! I was looking for you.” Renjun exclaimed. His wolf was offended that the Alpha would think such a thing. 

Jaemin sighed before commanding the smaller, “Take your sweater off and lay down.” 

Renjun couldn’t disobey the authority in his voice, so he followed what he said. He took his sweater off slowly, feeling a bit hesitant under the intense gaze of the Alpha. Jaemin took his sweater away from him and pushed the smaller gently towards his bed, wanting the Omega to be fully consumed in his scent. 

Jaemin had to keep his arousal down, which was hard, but when he repeatedly reminded his wolf that the Omega wasn’t ready, it kept him calm. 

He joined the smaller under the soft blanket. Renjun was lying curled up, looking up at the Alpha from under his lashes. When he smiled kindly, Jaemin couldn’t help but let a soft smile grace his lips, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his lips. When he pulled away, Jaemin pushed Renjun to lay on his back, leaning down and nosing the length of his neck, arm tightly gripping Renjun’s waist. 

“It tickles~” Renjun said through giggles, feeling Jaemin smile against his skin. Then he felt Jaemin leave a gentle kiss at the same spot. 

The Alpha cupped the smaller’s face, turning him to face him. The two stared into each other’s eyes, inching closer and closer, until their foreheads were touching, and both their eyes fell shut. 

They laid there, bodies against each other, just drinking each other in. 

**

Renjun walked into their room, holding a white rose in his hand and sniffing it happily. 

Jaemin’s gaze had immediately locked onto the Omega the minute he entered the room, and when he spotted the rose, the Alpha narrowed his eyes, getting up from his spot on his bed, where he had been reading a book. 

“Where did that come from?” He asked straightforwardly. 

Renjun smiled and practically bounced towards him. “Some Alpha gave it to me. He wanted to court me but I told him I already had someone. He let me have the pretty rose though-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Jaemin had ripped the flower out of his hand and thrown it in the garbage, startling and scaring the Omega.

“W-why did you do that?” Renjun’s bottom lip quivered as his eyes filled with tears. 

Jaemin huffed, trying to calm his anger, “How do you think I feel when you come home clutching another Alpha’s gift?” 

“It was just a flower....” Renjun’s voice wavered as he looked down. 

Jaemin sighed, feeling a tad bit guilty but only for making his sweet Omega sad, he totally didn’t regret throwing the gift away. Jaemin cupped the smaller’s cheeks, making Renjun look at him.

“I’ll get you a whole bouquet of flowers -today, if you want. Okay? No need to cry, baby. You have me to get you whatever you want.” He spoke softly, watching as the Omega tried to blink his tears away.

Renjun’s lip quivered when he added, “...And a flower crown?” 

Jaemin smiled gently, “The prettiest one.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Jaemin whispered, sealing that promise with a kiss. A soft touch of the lips that both enjoyed, briefly pressing closer before pulling away. 

Although, when Jaemin did break the kiss, Renjun immediately whined, “More~ more kisses, Alpha~” His hands were clutching the Alpha’s wrists that were still cupping his cheeks, squishing them together and making the Omega look even more adorable. 

Jaemin chuckled. “Only if you show me a smile.” 

Renjun bit his lip as a smile appeared naturally, albeit a shy one. Jaemin hummed in satisfaction, stroking the smaller’s cheek before shifting to hold the Omega in his arms, carrying him so he could settle on his bed with the Omega on his lap. Then they continued their soft sweet kisses, turning slight bit heated. 

And later that day, Jaemin bought Renjun three flower crowns and the prettiest bouquet.

**

Renjun’s heat was starting soon and as a pre-heat sign, he always had the urge to nest -or create a mimicry of a nest. The urge was never strong, and never did he do it perfectly. 

But now that he had an Alpha, he felt a more intense urge to nest and to make it perfect. But said Alpha wasn’t there, he was in class. 

Huffing, Renjun went towards Jaemin’s closet, his mind too clouded to care whether the Alpha would mind or not. He was disappointed to realize that all of the Alpha's clothes smelled like fresh laundry instead of Jaemin's intense rainy scent. 

Renjun whined and padded towards Jaemin’s bed, curling up under the blanket as his wolf whimpered in disappointment. All he wanted to do was create a small nest. And he wanted to nest on his own bed, and have the Alpha’s scent surrounding him, mixing with his own, but at the moment he couldn’t have that. He would have to swallow his need and wait until his Alpha came back.

Because of his heightened senses caused by his pre-heat, Renjun became aware of the Alpha’s scent before he had even put the key into the lock. When Jaemin walked in, Renjun was already stumbling towards him, literally falling against his chest, surprising the Alpha. 

Renjun pouted and tugged at Jaemin’s shirt, hoping the Alpha got the message, he was too dazed to speak. 

Jaemin ruffled the smaller’s hair, the Omega leaning into his touch. “What is it, Renjun? Speak, baby.” Renjun whimpered at the command, heat already spreading throughout his body, just by being near the Alpha and having him command his wolf -Renjun had clearly let his Omega wolf slip. 

Jaemin froze as a strong sweet scent of roses, more intense than usual, spread throughout the room. “Why is your scent so strong, baby?” He questioned slowly, finally observing the hazey, bliss-filled state of the smaller; caused by just being near his Alpha. 

“‘m nearing my heat, wan’ your clothes.” Renjun could barely form full sentences, just wanting to be embraced and protected by the Alpha, kept tucked away in his arms, in  _ their _ nest. 

“Why don’t you get some from my closet?” 

“They don’t smell like you…” Renjun whined. 

“Baby, don’t whine, use my bed for now, I’ll scent some of my clothes and give them to you, alright?” 

Renjun nodded and nuzzled the side of the Alpha’s neck, humming in content when said Alpha wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller, rubbing his back in comfort. 

“Can I choose?” Renjun asked with a pout, looking up at Jaemin. 

Jaemin nodded and pecked the smaller’s lips before leading the Omega to his closet in search of clothes for his nest.

**

Jaemin was surprised when he felt the tell tale signs of his rut starting; his sense started heightening, scents and sounds around him increasing, his need and want for a certain Omega unbearable -thoughts of Renjun slowly clouding up his mind. 

He was in class, and couldn’t stop thinking about his pretty little Omega at the dorm, all cuddled up in a small nest made of  _ his  _ clothes. It made him feel different than he usually felt when his pre-rut signs started -of course he never had an Omega and could often conceal the urges, but with having an Omega, holding down those urges weren’t easy. His wolf was craving and needing the Omega. He just wanted Renjun in his arms, his scent the only thing surrounding Renjun as they cuddled in  _ their _ nest created by  _ his Omega _ . 

Renjun was all that was on his mind -his soft kissable lips, wide innocent eyes always searching for Jaemin. He couldn’t stop thinking of the Omega, his Omega who was about to go into heat. 

That fact made his wolf growl, angry because Jaemin had left his Omega almost in heat all alone. His omega, who seemed so out of it the night before. 

Jaemin got up in an instant, students around him flinching at the aura and angry scent coming from him. 

He stormed out of class without a second glance, his mind, his body, all of him craving Renjun in both innocent and not so innocent ways. 

Just as he got to their door, he was enveloped by the Renjun’s rose scent, calming him for a second, feeling as though he was in a drunken haze, but when he heard footsteps inside belonging to his Omega, his wolf snapped him out of it with the reminder that Renjun was going through preheat and should be resting.

Jaemin impatiently unlocked the door, walking in. His scent must have been doubled from his pre-rut because Renjun was already standing there waiting for him, only dressed in the Alpha’s sweater that fell to his thighs, legs bare, hair damp indicating he had showered. (Jaemin had to wrench his gaze away from the milky thighs on display that he had to fight the urge to mark up in that moment). 

Renjun was just standing there, drinking a smoothie from a takeout cup, which had Jaemin narrowing his eyes at him. 

“You left the room?” His voice came out firm and raspier from how he was affected. 

Renjun shivered instantly in response to his Alpha, “Hy-Hyuckie bought it for me.” 

The answer made Jaemin’s wolf growl, the fact that someone else had been in his Omega’s vicinity during preheat made him even angrier, and Jaemin was pretty sure he was shaking. 

Renjun, who understood the Alpha, was instantly moving, his drink set down on the coffee table, jumping into Jaemin’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Jaemin’s neck and his legs around the other’s waist. “He left it outside for me since I was in the shower. Don’t worry, Alpha, I didn’t meet him. I’m not comfortable letting anyone near me during heat or before...except you now.” Renjun kept his gaze trained with the Alpha’s dark ones, glad when his answer started to relax Jaemin. 

Jaemin took a deep breath, inhaling the calming rose scent of the other, but also getting even more affected by it. He could feel his jeans tightening uncomfortably. 

Renjun must have sensed the Alpha’s arousal, because in response, he whimpered. “Alpha, n-nest?” His wolf immediately seeped through, melting and submitting to the Alpha -it had been hard not to since the Alpha had entered, but with adding arousal to the mix, he finally slipped. 

“You sure you want to get the nest dirty?” Jaemin questioned, stroking the skin of Renjun’s thigh, making the smaller shake from the touch, craving more.

“Nest…” Renjun whined with a pout. “W-want Alpha to fuck me in the n-nest.” 

Jaemin growled in satisfaction and pressed a rough kiss against the other’s lips, eating up the moans caused by his grip around Renjun’s thigh tightening. Jaemin licked and nipped the smaller’s lips, slipping his tongue past the soft pouty lips he loved, allowing Renjun to suck on his tongue, causing him to groan and bring the smaller impossibly closer into him. He only pulled away when he felt Renjun tug at his hair, to remind him of his initial request of moving to the nest. Jaemin walked them to the bed, admiring his little Omega already looking fucked, lips red and glossy and eyes filled with lust and need. 

He dropped the Omega on to the bed and hovered above the whiny, squirming small angel of his. “You better be ready, baby, I’m not letting you go until your heat and my rut is done.” Jaemin smirked.

Renjun’s eyes widened at the notion.


End file.
